thedeepfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiko Nekton
Kaiko Nekton is the matriarch of the Nekton Family. She is a submarine pilot, mechanic and Marine Biologist. She is 42 years old and 170 cm (5’7”) tall. Kaiko Nekton’s parents safeguard one of the largest marine reserves in the world, and it was into this world that Kaiko was born. However, while William’s childhood at sea was spent looking to the horizon and wondering what was beyond it, Kaiko spent all her early days with her head underwater, snorkeling and scuba diving alongside the oceanic life under her parent’s protection. This fascination for everything that lives in the ocean naturally led her to the study of Marine Biology and Conservation and, wanting to keep her head underwater, Kaiko also became a submarine pilot. She now pilots the Arronax - The Nekton family’s state-of-the-art submarine. Kaiko is fiercely protective of all sea-life and will do all in her power to defend it. Kaiko Nekton is voiced by Kathleen Barr in the animated series. Appearance Kaiko is a slender, tall woman. She wears her dark brown hair tied in a bun. She has tan skin and teal eyes that slant slightly upwards. She has tan lips and her wetsuit has her signature color, pink, on it, with blue like her family. Her shoes connect with her wetsuit. Personality Kaiko is very stubborn. She is quick to think and has a fiery attitude. She passes down these traits to her children. Relationships Kaiko's relationship with Ant is very strong. She cares about him very much, as shown in Strange Migration when she pleaded with him that she should go out to take on the Megalodon before finally giving in and giving Ant a kiss and telling him to stay safe. Kaiko's relationship with Fontaine is a bit stronger than Ant's, as shown that Kaiko teaches everything she knows to Fontaine, encouraging her to follow in her footsteps. Kaiko's relationship with Jeffery is a "friend" relationship. She was amazed by how many times the fish got them out of trouble, and how Ant saved Jeffery's life. Kaiko's relationship with Will is very strong. They both care very much about their kids, and before every dangerous mission, they tell each other to stay safe. Will often tries to protect Kaiko, who always ends up doing the opposite of what Will wants her to do: stay safe. Trivia * In the promos for the show, it is revealed that Kaiko used to work for the World Oceans Authority, however, their way of doing things didn't gel with her own, causing her to quit her job there. * It is revealed that she met Will in college while she was studying to become a marine biologist * She also met Dolos there * She passes many noticeable traits to her children, such as their stubbornness, as Ant says that he comes from a long line of stubborn * Her hair is always tied back to avoid any accidents with machinery * Her full-body wetsuit is perfect for working on the bridge * She is Lemurian royalty * Her wetsuit is fitted to her exact measurements * The paneled sections of her wetsuit increase comfort and allows free movement * She has always loved taking things apart and seeing how they work since she was little * Kaiko constantly works on the Aronnax to make sure it's in top condition Gallery Category:Nekton Family Category:Females Category:Parents